


We Might Not Make It Home Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire doesn't wake in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Might Not Make It Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Get Up by Barcelona.

  Each time he'd falter when lifting the bottle to his lips; hindered by the memory that this is what got him here.  Stranded.  Crawling with the rest of them, like ants, to the scraps of those who could afford the luxury of wasting.

  It was just the same as it had always been, till that fleeting moment in which they had possessed something that belonged to them and them alone.  That commotion- the thunder of footsteps, the shouts, the screams, the gunshots- tumbled away into hopeless silence just as quickly as it had arrived.

  If he could have woken in time-

  Guilt downs the whole bottle.

 

  He has to believe that there is somewhere else, somewhere safe and far from here, because he can't imagine Enjolras being anywhere else.  He'd watched the last of a new world run into the gutter, dripping from a corpse that made no sense to him.  It had no chastisement, no criticism for him.  No promises of tomorrow.

 

  He'd found, at last, the higher call that had once been chanted, fought and died for.  It spilled into his cheap wine and stained the flag that hung, riddled with bullet holes- like wounds, from the deathbed of bravery.

 

  Even if he had succeeded in clawing away the veil of liquor that hung, like a blindfold, over his eyes, and had managed to stumble past the curtain of guards to die for his cause, he knows that he could never stand by Enjolras' side.  There's no place up there for a man such as him.

  Grantaire knows that the Gods love Enjolras just as much as he, and that is why they took him so soon.  He understands, he _aches_ with their plight.  A world without Enjolras is a world without warmth.

  He'll follow as close he can.


End file.
